Volchok: The Motorcycle Diaries 105
by CocaineLoveFrenzy
Summary: Marissa finds out about Kevin unfaithfulness... Kevin Volchok and Marissa Cooper fanfic.


**The Chemicals Between Us**

"You smell like flowers." Marissa eyed Kevin. They were in bed, and Marissa was once again teasing him.  
"I don't smell like flowers. You do." Kevin groaned. He picked up his pillow and dropped it on her face. Marissa giggles. Kevin loved this about Marissa. she could be such a girly girl. She was adorable.  
"Why are you always sleeping? What do you do in your spare time that gets you so tired?" Marissa asks playfully.  
"Babe, the only thing I do in my spare time is you." he responds. Marissa sits there wrapped in the covers, watching him. She chews on her bottom lip. Kevin can tell she wants to talk.  
"Whats up?" he asks.  
"Oh, nothing." Marissa replies dismissively. 'Nothing my ass'he thought.  
"C'mon, out with it". Marissa stopped biting her lower lip and ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Are you sleeping with anyone else?" her tone serious, she was no longer fooling around. Kevin sighed. He wanted to say no, but he couldn't lie to her. Due to his silence, Marissa knew the answer.  
"You're an asshole, you know that?" she got up, taking the covers with her. He was completely naked. A smack of cool air hit him.  
"Marissa, you never said we were, you know, exclusive." Kevin said defensively.  
"I didn't think I had to. You know how many of your friends try and pick me up, I tell them to piss off everytime." Marissa was digging around trying to find her underwear, her clothes, anything.  
"Calm down babe, look, if you want me to justbe with you, I will, okay?" Kevin thought he was pretty slick in saying that. Problem solved he thought.  
"What makes you think I even want to be with you anymore? And where the hell are my clothes?" Marissa stared at him, her eyes were daggers. She was hurt. Hurt by HIM, she couldn't believe it, worse, she couldn't believe she cared enough about him to let herself get hurt. God dammit.

Kevin stood there, completely naked. She was staring at him, and her eyes, her eyes were welling with tears. He had hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her. What was going on? He took a few steps towards her. The tears in her eyes quiverring, almost at bursting point.

"Back off Kevin!" Marissa yelled. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Kevin took a few more steps towards her.

"I said back off!" she was crying. Like a little girl who grazed her knee, she was crying. Because of him.

Of all the emotions Kevin should have been feeling, he felt scared. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't even think twice about other girls. It was sex and that was all it was.

Marissa stood there, naked. She was trembling, she was crying, and she wanted to walk away, she wanted to get changed and leave, but she couldn't, because he was a part of her, and she loved him. Through breathless sobs, and falling tears, she could see him, slowly coming towards her. And his face, he was scared. Did she scare him? She buried her face deeper into her hands, crying harder.

He stared at her, and remembered every girl he ever saw cry. He stared at her, and saw the innocence that emanated from her. He stared at her and felt his heart breaking because he knew he had broken hers.

Kevin carefully placed his hand on her shoulder, fearing that she'd pull away or hit him.

Marissa felt his hand on her shoulder, it was warm, soft, comforting. she didn't know what to do. She just needed to cry.

Kevin cautiously gets closer to her. He puts another hand on her waist. He eases her into his chest, and she follows.

Marissa was wrapped in Kevin, her face against his chest, her arms tucked in at her breasts. His arms tightly wound around her. She felt so warm and so safe, she hated him, but she loved him. She still needed to cry.

Kevin felt her in his arms. A creature of beauty crying before him. He tightened his hold. She was trembling and so was he. Kevin felt an overwhelming sensation of sadness. He felt every breath she took, every tear she shed. He closed his eyes and felt a tear roll down hisown cheek.

Marissa wrapped her arms around Kevin, she felt him crying. She felt his chest contract with every sob. His hands were in her hair, cradleing her head, holding her close to him.

If nothing else told them they were in love, it was this, the duality of their broken hearts.


End file.
